TogamiLover
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Outfits ▼= - Gold Fever= - 12AM= - Togami ▼= - Cosplay= - Dead= }}}} |caption =HORRAY!!!!! /^3^\ NOW I CAN BEAT THE HECKIES OUT OF BONOBEAR (*Monobear) FOR CAUDING (*causing) SO MUCH DESPAIR!!!!! \(=^u^=)/ |title = Mage of Blood |age = 14 years old |screenname = TogamiLover |style = ALWAYS TYPES IN CAPS. And sometimes types like this in case of spelling error in a sentence. |specibus = Comickind |modus = Cardboard Box |planet = Land of Bees and Gold |relations= Monoki Delias - Morail and best friend Naegisprite - Sprite Sophie - Pet |like = Anime, Monoki, DANGAN RONPA TOGAMI and flowers! |hate = Geography, Hate art, loss }} Introduction Be that one girl who likes anime!!! Allow me to introduce yourself! You are HIER RAVILS and you are a WEABOO and proud!!! As always, you looooooove anime!!! And your favorite, like your best friend, Monoki, is Dangan Ronpa! You seem to like it more than Attack on Titan and Free! BECAUSE TOGAMI OH MY GOD WHAT A HANDSOME MAN HE IS. You are known to be BLIND. You had it at birth and still had it today. The glasses you wear match the outfits you love to wear. And you love being blind! Because you don't have to deal seeing anything disturbing when your glasses are off. You and your friend, who's a troll, are THE BEST OF FRIENDS!!! You two talked alot for years! And no matter what happens, you two would still hold hands, near or far away! You have a hate for hate art. You just hate how some of the things you like can get so much hatred just for silly reasons. Like for example, Free! is hated because it has to deal with 'swimming boys' when it has GREATER MEANING. And not just about swimming. For Attack on Titan, they say it's about an army attacking titans. NOPE. It also has more detail on each character's backstory! EVERY SHOW HAS A PLOT. Enough words. You always dream of being in every world of each anime you watch. It inspires you alot and you draw it with your own hands!!! Oh, how creative you can be with your own mind! You even had a dream that one of the characters from Free! came to Hope's Peak and OH MY GOD HE WAS ABLE TO SURVIVE THE SIX TRIALS OHOHOHOHOHOHO YES. You dislike your Geography class. Like you work HARD on those tests and he doesn't give you a SINGLE.STUPID.A PLUS. And that frustrates you all the time. You don;t even understand why. YOU JUST HATE IT. You seem to have an interest in all kinds of flowers. Daisies, violets, roses, Tiger-lilies, almost all of them. You enjoy how beautiful they are and how wonderful they become once they grow! It's such a shame that half of the human world doesn't care for them. Since you know some are near extinction. Loss is what you cannot stand. And you know everything has emotions. Your pesterchim is TogamiLover and YOU TYPE IN ALL CSPS *Caps AND YOU LIKE THAT!!!!! \(^3^)/ Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Category:Female Category:Knightofbreaath Category:WTSH session